


It's all an illusion and a fascade

by Caitlin_S



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Louis is intersexual, Multi, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Liam Payne, Non-Famous Niall, Non-Famous Zayn Malik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlin_S/pseuds/Caitlin_S
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is a very famous person, in the UK and the states, all around the globe really.   Louis is known for his acting, singing, and horrible dancing, plus his sass and humor in interviews.   Louis is dating Eleanor Calder, a fashion assistant.  They've been dating for eight months.Harry Styles is a doctor, who is self described as super gay, Liam Payne is his nurse.  Zayn Malik is also a doctor, Niall Horan is one as well.One more thing, Louis Tomlinson is hiding a lot of secrets from the world, mainly that he's intersexual and has the opposite sex organ as everyone would assume.  AKA why is Louis Tomlinson seeing a gynecologist, a endocrinologist and a urologist?!





	1. Meet Doctor Styles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so beyond embarrassed that I even wrote this story, so this is why it's private. I'm ashamed of this, I'm sorry, I'm trying not to be, but it's embarrassing that I wrote this. Harry's a gynecologist, Niall is an endocrinologist, Zayn is a urologist and Liam is Harry's nurse. I wasn't sure how to tag that, sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Harry Styles, who is 28 years old. Basically, Harry's typical day at the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages: Zayn is 30, Liam is 29, Niall is 28, Harry is 28 and Louis is 26.

Harry's pov:

Harry Styles is a doctor, a gynecologist, he's been practicing for over a year now. Harry Styles is extremely gay, in his own opinion. Harry never imagined himself practicing as a woman's health doctor, but he's always loved helping pregnant people, so it was really an easy choice. He also gets more and more male patients, since the big celebrities are really pushing the importance of sexual health. He's also been getting a few younger girls, as new patients, and he’s been okay with that. Harry's nurse is Liam Payne, his secretary is the office secretary, Jackie. And they're currently looking for a midwife, another nurse and another ultrasound technician.

Harry's day starts at 8:00 am at the office, ends at 5:15. Harry gets up at 6, starts his morning routine and then makes himself breakfast before heading into the office. Harry's co doctors start at 8:00 too. Harry's the first one there on this fine Wednesday morning. Liam arrives at 8:02, which is usual for him. Jackie grins and says “hello Doctor Styles, hello Liam.” Liam grins and says “hey Jackie!” Jackie says “because you're the first one here and you don't have any patients until 9, you get the honor of interviewing three girls starting at 8:15.” Harry says “wow, can I ask for their names?” Jackie says “Julie, Sarah and Felicity.” Harry grins and says “okay.”

Liam says “two more weeks of October, are you ready for the celebrities to start encouraging annual exams?” Harry sighs and says “yes, specifically men’s health, causing a spike in young men to make appointments, usually beyond freaked out, then they leave beyond embarrassed or leave feeling good about themselves.” Liam snickers and says “yeah, well they've already started to discuss it in interviews on the television. Apparently they're adding it to all of their interviews with the male celebrities, especially the younger men, aged 25 to 30.” Harry says “not surprised, but thanks for the warning.” Jackie sighs and says “thank you. I'm never on top of them pushing it, there for never expecting the wave of new male patients.”

Liam says “I am, just like to be prepared for Harry's rants on the way the straight men act about being touched by another man.” Harry says “this time around I'm going to flat out tell people that I'm gay, and confront the ones that have a problem with asking them the gender of their first ever doctors.”

Liam says “wow.” Jackie giggles. Lisa pokes her head into the office and says “can I talk to Harry really quickly about one of our patients?” Liam and Jackie leave his office. Lisa shuts the door behind her and says “so I'm seeing one of your patients at 8:30, she was extremely worried over the phone. And I told her that she could have a chaperone, she ended up choosing you. If that's alright?” Harry's absolutely shocked and says “really?” Lisa says “yes really, probably mostly because you're gay.” Harry giggles and says “I'd be fine chaperoning.” Lisa sighs in relief and says “thank goodness.” Lisa leaves his office. Liam returns with the first four files for the morning. Liam says “interviews file. You're first patient is a pregnancy ultrasound slash check up. Second is Lisa’s triple booking for first gynecologist consulting. They triple booked Lisa, not realizing that the triple booking is identical twins. The girls are definitely going to freak out, because they're both expecting a female doctor.” Harry says “okay, thanks Liam.” Liam leaves all four files with Harry.

Liam brings back the first girl for the job interview and says “this is Julie.” Harry looks up from her resume and says “thanks Liam.” Harry stands up and introduces himself to Julie “hi, I'm doctor Harry Styles.” Julie grins and says “hi Doctor Styles, I’m Julie, it's nice to meet you.” They shake hands before sitting down. Liam says “Sarah's next.” Harry says “okay, thanks.” Liam leaves Harry's office. Harry interviews Julie, whose a nurse, currently working at a home care company. Harry says “what made you choose our office?” Julie says “I'll be honest doctor Styles, I've applied to multiple different doctors offices in the area. I've got an interview with doctor Samantha, at a primary care office, and then an interview at the hospital in a few days to be a day shift nurse.” Harry says “what's your current focus for home health care?” Julie says “lots of children and all different things. Quite a few are pulmonary based illnesses, like asthma and the rest just need general home care.” Harry says “all of our nurses are required to help with chaperoning when a patient's requested a chaperone. We do a lot of first time consultations, and all of the nurses will do period consultations with younger girls. You'll be surprised by how many young girls have heavy periods, and we prefer to start treating them sooner rather than later. Because usually later on, they'd have researched what to expect and that makes them beyond anxious.” Julie says “that'd be very new for me.” Harry says “look, there's another doctor looking for a nurse. Her name is doctor Nicole, she's a pulmonary doctor who specializes in asthma and allergies. It's an unlisted job, because she doesn't have the time to weed through applications. She is only taking recommendations from me, Doctor Malik, Doctor Horan or Doctor Samantha. I will send her your resume and let her figure out with Samantha who you could work for. Nicole needs a nurse who's willing to do twelve hour shifts at the hospital with her, plus eight to ten hours at her office.” Julie says “wow, thank you so much doctor Styles.” Harry grins and says “no problem Julie, I will email her and then fax it directly to her office.” Harry emails Nicole and Samantha together, tells them both about Julie. And then faxes Nicole the resume. Harry shakes her hand and says “have a wonderful day Julie. I'm beyond positive that one of them will hire you.”

Harry interviews Sarah, whom is a technician. She's done mainly bladder and urology work. She lets Harry know that she's very much prepared to do transvaginal ultrasounds. Harry says “you know Sarah, we are looking for someone who is willing to help with pregnancy ultrasounds and male prostate ultrasounds. We've been getting a lot more male patients coming in here for male health care, and with that usually comes the need for more testing. For tumors or irregular bumps. The transvaginal ultrasounds are rarely ordered, and quite a lot of the time it's preformed by the patient's gynecologist the same day they're already here.” Sarah seems beyond eager to work at their office. Harry says “do you have experience with gynecological health care, Sarah?” Sarah says “I’m a lesbian, doctor Styles, if you must know.” Harry's not surprised, that explains her eagerness to work there. Harry says “that's fine, but that doesn't answer my question. Do you have any professional experience with gynecological health care?” Sarah says “yes, very little, mainly regular ultrasounds of the pelvic organs.” Harry says “so no experience with pregnancy ultrasounds?” Sarah says “that's correct.” Harry smiles and says “I'm sure that we can send you for crash courses, but some one else will let you know in a few days if you have the job or not.” Sarah smiles and says “okay, thank you Doctor Styles.”

Sarah leaves the office. Harry goes into the lobby and says “Felicity?” This girl with long brown semi curly hair stands up and says “that's me.” Harry grins and says “hello Felicity, I'm Doctor Styles.” Felicity shakes his hand and says “Felicity.” Harry leads her to his office and says “have a seat please, miss?” Felicity says “Tomlinson.” Harry says “Miss Tomlinson.” Felicity sits down and Harry shuts the door to his office. Harry sits down in his chair and says “so Felicity, tell me what you're trained in.” Felicity says “well I'm a trained midwife and I'm also a licensed ultrasound technician.” Harry's stunned and says “you're a trained midwife?” Felicity blushes and says “yeah, um I know most gynecologists have issues or misconceptions about midwife’s practices.” Harry says “I'm aware of the misconceptions, but I believe that midwives can be very helpful during pregnancy, especially with new mothers or anyone really.” Felicity smiles big and says “oh wonderful.” Harry says “can I ask why both?” Felicity says “my mum has seven of us and for her last pregnancy, she was constantly getting ultrasounds, but being pregnant with twins made it hard to travel that far. I was already interested in nursing, but I didn't really like the idea of certain aspects, like having to learn how to do procedures. So I started doing a mix of classes that involved the medical field. And I liked the technician classes, so I stuck with that, plus I'd already been volunteering at a midwife center, so I just did both.” Harry gets one of his co workers, doctor Kristen. Kristen introduces herself to Felicity and Felicity introduces herself as Felicity Tomlinson. Harry lets Kristen see Felicity’s resume. Kristen gasps and says “you're a midwife and an ultrasound technician?” Felicity says “yes.” Kristen grins so wide, sits down at Harry's desk and explains how they've been wanting a midwife for a while, plus they desperately need another ultrasound technician. Felicity grins so wide that her eyes are sparkling. Kristen says “how do you feel about pregnancy ultrasounds?” Felicity grins and says “I love the mother's reactions the most.” Kristen says “how do you feel about normal pelvic area ultrasounds?” Felicity says “good, quite a bit of experience there.” Kristen says “have you been trained in transvaginal ultrasounds?” Felicity says “yes.” Kristen says “what about male prostate ultrasounds?” Felicity says “yes, in school, why?” Kristen sighs and says “I don't know if you've noticed, but lots of celebrities team up with groups that encourage sexual health in men as well as women. So we get a lot of men, especially this time of the year, and sometimes we'll think there's something wrong, so we do ultrasounds or send them for more testing at the hospital. Usually it's a false alarm, and the patient is absolutely fine, but we prefer to be thorough, especially with patients that are clearly unable to relax enough for us to preform an examination. Same thing with women, usually it's a breast ultrasound. We all usually do transvaginal ultrasounds ourselves, unless we think the patient would be more comfortable with coming back another time.” Felicity says “oh yeah, that makes sense.” Harry says “we do have rules, you wouldn't be allowed to preform one on family members.” Felicity says “okay, that's fine.” Kristen says “simply because you wouldn't be able to mask emotions from them, if you thought something was seriously wrong with the baby.” Felicity says “no, that makes a lot of sense. And I have an older brother, who I definitely wouldn't want to, just ew, no.” Harry says “that's why it's a rule.” Felicity understands. Kristen says “when's the soonest you can start?” Felicity says “whenever really, I already gave my notice at my other job 2 weeks ago.” Kristen says “can you start this Friday?” Felicity looks shocked, but grins and agrees.

Felicity shakes both of their hands and then tells them she's a hugger, before hugging both of them. Harry says “I'm a hugger too.” Felicity grins and says “good, thank you both so much.” Felicity leaves super happy.

Kristen gets back to her patients and Harry helps to chaperone Lisa with her patient. Harry ends up interfering, and says “maybe she would be able to relax more if she could see what you're doing?” Lisa agrees with that, and Harry gets out one of their big hand held mirrors. Harry helps her patient sit up with the head rest. Once the young girl can see what Lisa's doing and Lisa's able to tell her exactly what she's checking, she is able to relax. The girl is tense with Lisa just barely looking inside her vagina. Lisa explains how she's going to look inside and the girl freaks out. Lisa says “can I insert one finger and cheek your heart beat?” The girl is shocked, but then looks at Harry and whispers quietly “is that normal?” Harry whispers quietly “yes, I usually do that first, but after two fingers are in.” She whispers “okay.” Lisa finishes checking her and then says “all done.”

The girl is shocked and says “okay.” Lisa thanks Harry for chaperoning. Harry lets her finish with her patient and stays until she leaves. Harry makes sure she's okay, before leaving the room too.

Harry sees his next patient in one of their ultrasound rooms. After that is the newest patients that were triple booked.

Harry goes to his office and sits down at his desk, to wait for them.

There's a knock on his door and he says “come in.” Liam opens the door and says “Doctor Styles, your next patients are here.” Harry says “okay, thank you Liam.” Harry stands up and walks around his desk. Two young girls and a woman walk into his office. Harry smiles and says “hello, I'm doctor Harry Styles.” The woman smiles and says “hi, I'm Johannah Tomlinson-Deakin.” Harry shakes her hand and says “it's nice to meet you, who are these cuties?” Johannah smiles and says “Daisy and Phoebe.” The one girls eyes are pissed looking. The other girl says “mum, you said that we were seeing a woman, this is clearly a man.” Harry says “I know that you both were expecting to meet Doctor Lisa, but they accidentally triple booked you girls with two other girls. Not realizing until this morning, that there was two of you.” The girls look shocked. Harry says “this is just a consult. I am not checking either of you. Even if this was an appointment, I would ask you for permission to check you and if you said no, then that'd be that. Alright?” She nods her head and sits down in the chair. The other girl keeps glaring, with her arms folded tightly across her chest, and her feet apart. The mother sits down and says “I'm sorry, I wasn't sure what to expect, so when they were asking questions, I just said that I didn't know or maybe.” Harry smiles and says “that's quite alright, so girls, do you have any questions for me?” The one who's standing says “no.”

Harry sits down in his office chair and says “would you like me to tell you about our practice?” The girl who's sitting rolls her eyes. Johannah smiles and says “yes, that'd be wonderful.” Harry explains their practice a bit and lets them know about having a chaperone if they would like. The girl standing chooses her mum. Harry says “how old are you girls?” The one standing says “17.” Harry says “you're both quite young.” They agree. Johannah says “I just want them to both find someone that they feel comfortable with sooner rather than later.” Harry says “that makes sense” and asks the girls questions. Both are extremely embarrassed by the simple questions about when they started to get their periods. Harry breaks the ice with funny jokes. The one girl sits down, moans and says “you're jokes are fucking horrible.” The other agrees. Johannah says “girls.” Harry says “it's okay, Niall finds my jokes absolutely hilarious and that's all that matters.” The one looks surprised. Johannah looks confused. The other spits out “do you ever cross professional boundaries with patients?” Harry says “well everyone is different when it comes to boundaries with patients. For me, I will tell certain patients to call me by my first name instead. I am also a bit weird, according to other patients who come here. By weird, I mean I don't accept anything but a verbal response to my questions or statements. If you don't respond with verbal answers, then I will get even weirder by asking you to do the most ridiculous things.”

The one says “can you give me an example?” Harry smirks and says “touch your nose.” She does and says “not that weird.” Harry wiggles his eyebrows, snickers and says “touch you finger to your nose, to the desk, to your ear, to the chair and then touch your toes.” She says “that's absolutely bloody fucking insane.” Harry says “I can go even more crazy, and guess what?” She says “what? Harry says “even if you say yes, I might ask you to do something that's bloody insane.” The girl groans and says “you sound bloody infuriating doctor Styles.” Harry smirks and says “I know, if you'd like to blame someone, blame my horrible humor.” The other girl groans, moans and says “mum, he's an absolute crazy person. There's no way I'm seeing him.” Harry says “well I believe that's all then, unless you girls have anymore questions?” They don't. Harry puts in a request for the girls to meet Kristen and Lisa.

Johannah sighs. The one girl says “bye weirdo.” Harry says “bye silly goose.” Her jaw drops and she squeals before trying to sass him back. She huffs and stomps out. The other girl glares before saying “whatever.” Harry says “goodbye little princess!” Her jaw drops before she leaves the room. Johannah apologizes and they talk for a couple more minutes before leaving Harry's office.

The rest of the day is pretty uneventful and typical.


	2. Meet Louis Tomlinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' week full of recording, meetings and interviews.

Louis’ pov:

Louis gets up late on Wednesday morning because his schedule allows it for that day. He goes to his studio sessions and records a bit. He mainly writes songs. Louis Tomlinson is an actor and a singer. He's 26 years old and he's going to be 27 in December. Fizzy’s staying with him for a couple of days, even though she's supposed to be finding a new job. Louis gets home and says “hey fizzy.” She grins and says “hey! Guess what?” Louis says “what?” Fizzy grins and says “I got a job!! They want me to start on Friday, isn't that wonderful?” Louis smiles and says “yes, that's great!” Louis hugs his sister tightly and then speaks to the twins. They're both angry with mum for taking them to meet a doctor, who was supposed to be a girl, but ended up being a man. Because apparently they were triple booked with the female doctor. They tell him all about how horrible the doctor was. Louis says “Dais, it sounds like you actually liked him.” Daisy gasps at that and says “no, that's fucking impossible, he was infuriating Lou! He told dad jokes, horrible.” Louis says “maybe he is a dad, he's probably old enough to have a child.” They talk for a bit, before Louis has to go because he's got to be up at 6:00 for a meeting with his teams. The girls understand and let him go to bed.

The next morning, Louis’ cook makes him breakfast and he gets dressed after he eats. Louis puts on a pair of panties, followed by briefs, stuffs it with the athletic cup and socks, before putting on his jeans. Louis puts on a shirt and then goes back downstairs. Louis gets his back pack and a jacket before going to meet his security guard as well as driver.

Paul and Alberto are his security as well as drivers for the day. Louis’ first meeting is with all three teams, before meeting with each one individually. Louis has a feeling that it's a pretty serious meeting or a meeting with some kind of brand.

At the management office, Louis goes to the conference room and isn't surprised by meeting brand new people. Louis sits down between Simon Cowell and his manager. Louis just waits patiently. Simon ends up breaking the ice, and introducing Louis to the new people. Louis smiles and shakes their hands. Simon says “why don't you tell Louis a bit about your group?” They agree. The man, Dave says “we’re from a group that raises awareness about sexual health, and we're here to discuss some possible ways for you to be involved with our efforts to raise awareness.” Louis says “alright, that sounds fine.”

Dave grins and says “so we'd like you to help raise awareness about the importance of men's health. I assume that as a 26 year old, you've already had both exams performed already.” Louis blushes and says “I um, actually haven't.” They look surprised. Dave says “okay, well that's actually quite alright. How would you feel about it being filmed?” Louis says “I'm sorry, can someone spell this out for me?” Richard says “they're asking if you'd be okay with them filming you. Either talking about your experience afterwards or filming it being done. And the exams are standard for men.”

Louis says “can I choose the doctor?” They agree with that and everyone gives him a list of gynecologists or male sexual health doctors. Louis thanks them and agrees to the whole thing, but he's choosing the doctor as well as scheduling it. They agree instantly and give him the dates as well as times that they could be able to film it.

The newest ones leave, followed by management. PR team goes over his answers for any interviews that ask about it. And then they leave the room. Simon waits until the door is shut before saying “how do you feel about it?” Louis sighs and says “I'm still a virgin, you know? Like I haven't even done anything hip to hip with Eleanor.” Simon says “Louis, you're not going to be exposed like that to the camera.” Simon rolls his eyes and says “they usually have you wear a gown, just like they have you wear a gown for yearly checkups. I mean you just saw your top secret primary care doctor a couple months ago.”

Louis blushes and says “I know that, I just thought.” Simon bursts out laughing hysterically and says “no, definitely not.” Simon dismisses him after reminding Louis that the video will be online or they might use clips for programs on the television. Louis sighs and leaves the conference room. Paul meets up with him and they go back to the car.

Louis goes into the studio and then gets to eat lunch. Louis is taken to the BBC radio station building for an interview with Greg James. Louis ends up using his free time to privately search for doctors on his personal cell phone. Louis decides on the office that none of them recommended any of the doctors from. Louis smirks and puts his phone in his pocket.

Louis goes into the area that they're live on air with the worker. Louis puts on his fake front of a laddy lad, and says “oii oii!! Hello mate!!” Greg says “hello lad!” Greg says “give it up for Louis Tomlinson!! Who's just joined us in studio!” He claps and cheers. Louis sits down and says “thank you, thank you.” Greg grins and says “how are you?” Louis smiles and says “good, good, how are you mate?” Greg says “great!! So I'm dying to know what you're working on.” Louis says “well I just came straight here from the recording studio, and that's all I'm going to say for now.” Greg squeals in delight and says “are you allowed to tell us about anything that you're working on?” Louis says “well, I'd like to keep it a secret for a bit longer, but I can say that I'm reading more scripts.” Greg says “would you ever do a movie with a character like your personality? So that you wouldn't have to act so much?” Louis says “well um actually I've never thought of doing that kind of role.” Greg says “so are you going to be participating in no shave November?” Louis says “I'm not really planning on it mate, besides I mean what if I'm filming for a role and the character doesn't have that much of a beard?” Greg gasps and says “oh my god, oh my god.” Louis smirks and winks at the camera. Greg says “wow, are you hiding something?! I feel like that's a you know something we don't know kind of smirk.” Louis cracks up laughing, grins and says “I'm not hiding anything mate, why?” Greg watches him closely with his eye brows scrunched up. Louis smirks, wiggles his eye brows and says “I can't tell you yet Greg, thanks for having me mate.” Greg says “thank you for stopping by Louis!” Louis leaves the studio and goes home.

On Friday, Louis meets with Dave and a couple of others. His people are there too. Dave says “so we are just going to do a sit down interview, and we'll release it before the end of the month. The full interview will go onto our site, just like the full video of your experience. We still have all other previous videos up, if you'd like to watch them.”

They have Louis sit in a chair in front of the camera. Dave asks Louis the questions they already know the answer to. Dave says “can I ask why?” Louis says “to be honest, I just didn't really know that I was old enough.” Dave says “do you have a primary care doctor?” Louis says “yes, of course, but who i see is absolute top secret.”

Dave says “really? See I expected you to say no to that question, because your primary care doctor should have done it.” Louis head snaps to his handler. She mouths “what?” Louis says “is that true?” She shakes her head no and then makes the improvise hand motion.

Louis head snaps back to Dave and he says “well what if I refused? Huh? Are you saying that people aren't allowed to refuse things? That everyone should just be forced?!” His eyes go wide and he tries to recover. Louis continues to glare, folds his arms and says “you never answered my fucking question. And I want someone else to interview me, Dave, you're a fucking prick.”

Dave tries to recover. Louis’ handler steps in and says “we’re done here. I think you have plenty of footage.” Paul glares at the man and they all leave.

That evening, Louis eats dinner and then goes onto the site. Louis watches an interview with a medical professional. The doctor says “hello, I'm doctor Derek.” A person says “hi, so.” Louis closes out of that video, frustrated with the whole thing.

Louis watches a video of a friend, Edward Sheeran. Louis blushes a few times, and then wonders if he even has what they're assuming he has. Louis watches a woman speaking next. She talks about woman's health care. Louis listens to her for a bit, before getting tired of hearing about it. Louis clicks onto another video of this guy and it's him seeing a medical professional for an exam. The guy gasps and says “holy fucking shit.” The doctor says “found it, clearly.” Louis is surprised. Louis listens to an openly gay man who talks about getting extremely aroused and Louis realizes how fucking screwed he’s going to be.

On Monday morning, Louis tells Simon that he can't do it. Simon encourages Louis to just call the office and he could always accidentally schedule it when the camera crew isn't available.

Louis calls the office. A man says “hello, you've reached the office of gynecological health, this is Liam speaking, how can I help you?” Louis says “I um, need to um, schedule an appointment.” Liam says “what for?” Louis says “a um, check up.’ Liam says “sir, I believe you might have the wrong number.” Louis says “no, um. I.” Louis stutters “need um.,a..ah, appointment…for ah um, you know, um down, um you know where.” Liam says “ah, that, yes sir, I can totally schedule that for you. Do you have a preference on the type of doctor?” Louis says “no, just needs to um…be kind and um gentle, that's all.”

Louis tells Liam his full name, age and continues this fascade of having a primary care doctor. Louis explains to Liam that his privacy is extremely important to him, which is why he cannot give Liam their name. Liam falls for it and tells Louis that he completely understands. Louis ends up making the appointment for Wednesday at 10:00 am. Louis texts his people the information and it gets sent in email to the group. Dave responds that they will have a crew ready to go. 


	3. Louis and Harry meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry meet for the first time, for Louis' appointment. Louis turns up the lad persona, since he is in front of a camera. Louis meets Liam Payne, Liam questions the cameras, Louis gets fake defensive and Oli explains everything. Louis is stunned when he sees Doctor Styles, because he didn't expect someone so young. Harry's sassy, witty and great at banter. Louis gets stunned speechless a lot. Harry is relentless in questioning Louis and eventually gets some of the truth. Pranks get foiled. Louis goes into a headspace without realizing it and without a trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing, bare with me.

Harry's pov:

Harry spent most of the weekend with the guys. Monday is a pretty typical day, but Tuesday is not. Tuesday, he's got two male patients, along with everything else.  
Harry goes home and makes dinner, before going to bed. On Wednesday morning, Harry's up at 5:30. Harry makes breakfast, coffee, eats, showers and gets dressed for the day.

Harry goes to work and gets there at 8:00. Jackie gives Harry four files. Jackie says “you've got an 8:30, a 9:00, a 9:30 and at male at 10:00.” Harry smiles, checks the files and sees that he's seeing Louis William Tomlinson, the celebrity at 10:00. Harry says “what's he like?” Liam says “he’s a true lads, lad kind of guy.”

Harry thanks Liam for the heads up. The first three patients are easy to handle, just follow ups and an ultrasound for another pregnancy. Liam finds Harry and says “there's a camera crew with Tomlinson, what should I do?” Harry says “prep the room, call him back, proceed normally, but do ask why.” Liam agrees and leaves Harry's office. Harry checks the chart.

Louis’ pov:

On Tuesday, Louis has a major panic attack and his personal assistant, who's also his best friend, Oli, calms him down. Oli offers to go with Louis, for moral support. Louis agrees instantly. Oli and Louis practice what Louis will say, to help ease his anxiety about the whole situation.

Oli spends the night there and the next morning, Louis wakes up super early in a down right panic. Louis wakes up Oli, who pulls Louis right into his lap. Oli lets Louis snuggle into his arms and squeeze tightly. Oli gets Louis calmed down. Oli suggests that he ask Cowell what to wear. Simon recommends track suit, with t shirt and that Louis wear boxers.

Louis is beyond nervous, but he has to push down all of his thoughts and feelings to put on an act. Louis eats breakfast, gets dressed like Simon told him and stuffs his boxers automatically. Louis can't believe he was so stupid to agree to this. Louis is going to see a gynecologist, who specializes in vaginas, this doctor will know his deepest secrets by the end of the appointment. It doesn't help that Louis watched a video showing him everything that they examine in girls. And Louis is absolutely petrified that he's going to end up getting a few done instead of whatever they're all expecting.

 

The camera crew meets them at the office with Paul. Louis turns up the lads vibes and completely changes his whole personality. Inside, Louis is a complete lad with Liam, and then completely Yorkshire as possible while they wait. Oli teases him about what he knows and Louis tells him to fuck off.

Liam walks out into the lobby carrying a file and says “Louie Tomlinson?” Louis smirks and says “right here, hello mate.” Louis stands up and shakes Liam's hand. Liam asks why the camera crews and Louis gets fake defensive before Oli explains everything. Liam understands and lets the camera crew film them.

Liam leads them to room number five and says “you're seeing doctor Styles today.” Louis smirks and says “alright.” Louis thinks it's going to be some old man, in his late 40s. Liam says “if you could please change into the gown, that'd be great.” Louis smiles politely and says “of course, I mean you asked so nicely.” Liam grins and leaves them alone. Louis smirks and says “fuck that, I’m not doing that.” Oli snickers and giggles. Louis says “I’ll wait until the old fart is in here, and I'll give him a piece of my mind.” The camera crew giggles too.

 

There's a knock on the door, Louis stays standing by the bed and says “come in.” The door opens and a tall young man with curly hair walks into the room. The man says “Lewis Tomlinson?” Louis says “it's Louie.” The man says “hello Louis, I'm doctor Styles.” Doctor Styles shakes Louis hand before shutting the door.

Louis is stunned speechless, and keeps eying doctor Styles. Louis says “you’re young, I expected an old fart!” Doctor Styles laughs and says “really? How old did you want me to be?” Louis squawks and says “oi, that's bloody offensive to suggest that I don't want you.” Doctor Styles says “so Louis, how are you?” Louis smirks and says “I'm wonderful. How are you, Styles? Can I call you Styles?” Doctor Styles says “no, it's doctor styles.” Louis jaw drops and he says “fine, so just doctor Styles, do you appreciate me ignoring Liam's request for me to change into a gown?” Louis smirks. Doctor Styles says “actually, it was my request once Liam informed me that there was a camera crew with you.” Louis jaw drops, he expected to be scolded, not sassed back. Doctor Styles smirks and says “what's wrong Mister Tomlinson? Cat got your tongue or are you not used to someone giving you sass right back?” 

Louis jaw drops open and he looks at the camera. Louis glares at Doctor Styles and says “oi, it's on. Twitter, you're the judge of who wins this. Unless you're too scared.” Doctor Styles says “Mister Tomlinson, how tall are you?” Oli’s eyes bug out. Louis smirks and says “5’9.” Doctor Styles says “really? Hmm, how would you feel about me getting your height? Just to be certain.” Louis jaw drops, he squeals and says “I'm not short!! I swear to god, I'm five nine.” Doctor Styles says “do you have any questions at all, mister Tomlinson?” Louis says “nope! I'm going into this whole thing blindly.” Doctor Styles looks surprised and says “can I ask you a couple of questions?” Louis smiles and says “of course.” Doctor Styles says to the camera man and Oli “can all of you leave the room please?” Louis says “oi! Whatever you have to ask me, you can ask in front of them.” Doctor Styles says “alright.” Doctor Styles sits down on the stool and says “Mister Tomlinson, I must warn you, if you lie to me at all, I will find out that you did. So I highly suggest that you tell me the truth, are we clear?” Louis breathing hitches and he says “we’re clear.”

Doctor Styles smiles and says “good. So what are you here for?” Doctor Styles smirks and says “to be clear, I already know the answer, darling.” Louis’ jaw drops, he looks directly into the camera and whispers “fuck.” The camera man giggles. Louis says “fine, I am here for, you know, the exams, down there.” Doctor Styles says “can I ask who your primary care physician is?” Louis says “you can ask, but I'm not telling.” Doctor Styles says “why not?” Louis says “because there's very few things that I have been able to keep private, nothing really, and my primary care physician is the only thing in my life that's still private.”

Doctor Styles says “I understand, we can discuss it later in private.” Louis smile and thanks him. Doctor Styles says “so Louis, how old are you?” Louis says “26.” Doctor Styles says “and when's the last time you had any kind of pelvic exam?” Oli snickers and says “you should rephrase that to the last time he didn't flat out refuse.” Doctor Styles says “I’m sorry, what's your name?” Oli snorts and says “Oli, his personal assistant. And I know his secrets, plus I can totally tell you the truth to this question if he doesn't.” Louis says “what the hell does that got to fucking do with anything?!” Doctor Styles says “everything, I'm trying to figure out what you're aware of and trying to figure out if your high defensiveness is your personality or just a defensive mechanism to hide just how much you're freaking out.” Louis says “how dare thee, I'm not scared of nothing.” Doctor Styles sighs and says “that was a double negative, Louis.” Doctor Styles smirks. Louis’ jaw drops again.

Louis says “that depends, how do you feel about patients flat out refusing?” Doctor Styles says “absolutely fine with me, but I do like to ask questions, to figure out what's wrong or what's going through your mind.” Louis says “well Styles, sometimes I don't think of asking questions until later on.” Oli snickers and says “that's true. Usually goes into pranks head first and doesn't even think about the consequences or possible retaliation.” Louis smirks and says “pranked my assistant into thinking she was fired, and she genuinely believed me, then left.” Oli snickers and says “still looking for a new assistant.”

Louis smirks and says “so, as long as you're okay with pranks, we’ll get along just fine.” Doctor Styles says “as long as you're aware, that it will cause me to trust you a bit less.” Louis looks surprised. Doctor Styles says “and to be clear, I already trust you less than I would normally for a new patient.” Louis says “why?” Doctor Styles smirks and says “because you're lying to me, plus you've completely and totally changed the subject completely away from my questioning. Making me curious, and making me have different questions for you.”

Louis jaw drops and he says “fucking hell Styles, I wanted you to fucking forget.” Doctor Styles says “why don't you have a seat first Louis?” Louis smirks and steals the fun spinning stool. Doctor Styles smirks and pulls out a taller spinning stool with a back on it. Louis jaw drops and he says “I want that one instead.” Doctor Styles lets him have the huge stool. Doctor Styles says “so when's the last time you had a full exam from head to toe without refusing anything?” Louis whispers “shit.” Oli says “this is gonna be good.” Oli smirks at the camera. Louis keeps his focus on Doctor Styles and says “I'm not telling you that, doctor Styles.” Doctor Styles says “why not?” Louis says “because I'm just not telling you.” Doctor Styles says “that tells me it's been quite some time. How old were you?” Louis thinks to himself, sixteen didn't refuse anything. 17, refused things, but still happened, and also refused pelvic exam, which the doctor did finally listen to Louis’ wishes. 18, however he had major panic attacks, and his pediatrician quit. Now, he sees no one, unless he's sick, then his mum and Dan go all crazy taking care of him. Dan’s his secret doctor, and Louis can't handle anything without freaking out, so Dan mainly only helps when Louis is really feeling sick.

Louis says “Styles, this is ridiculous.” Doctor Styles says “better question, gender of your first doctor.” Louis says “male.” Doctor Styles says “when's the last time you saw him?” Louis says “cut.” The camera crew refuses. Louis looks at Oli for help. Oli says “just admit that it's been like 3 years since the last one, because of your schedule!” Louis eyes bug out. Louis gets upset at Oli and says “why the hell did you tell him? I was trying to figure out a way out of this questioning.”

Doctor Styles says “that explains everything mister Tomlinson, thank you Oli. Now, Louis, I'm done questioning you. Just tell me the answer and stop avoiding the question.” Louis glares, folds his arms and huffs. Louis kicks the stool and says “this isn't fair, stop sassing me, I’m supposed to be able to out sass anyone.”

Harry's pov:

Harry decides to get him back with the most annoying knock knock joke on the planet and changing the end to something about Louis avoiding his questions. Harry smirks, and says “knock knock.” Louis moans and says “who's there?” Harry winks at the camera and says “banana.” Louis says “banana who?” Harry grins and says “knock knock.” Louis glares at him and says “who's there?” Harry looks innocent and says “banana.” Louis groans, puts his head in his hands and says “banana who?” Harry says “knock knock.” Louis glares at him and says “who's there?” Harry says “Louis Tomlinson.” Louis snorts and says “Louis Tomlinson, who?” Harry smirks and says “Louis Tomlinson, stop avoiding my questions or I will continue to tell you irritating jokes.” Oli squeals and cracks up laughing. The camera crew has a hard time holding back their giggles.  
Louis’ jaw drops and he closes it, before dropping it again. Oli laughs harder than ever and says “his middle name is William, just so you know. And you just out whitted, out sassed and out bantered the king of sass.”

Louis glares at Oli and says “you're fired.” Oli sing songs “you're just jealous because you got out bantered!!” Louis flings over to Oli and flicks his forehead. Louis slides back to where he was and smirks. Harry says “would you like me to tell you what to expect yet?” Louis says “nope” and pops the p. Harry says “are you sure?” Louis smiles and says “I'm sure.” Harry gives Louis the gown and says “can you change into this?” Louis says “I want wear my own pants.” Louis folds his arms. Harry says “nope”, popping the p before getting out bright pink hospital pants. And the pinkest gown to match. Louis’ jaw drops and he says “are you kidding me? Don't you have like blue or something?” Harry pulls out the lavender and the light pink while smirking. Louis snatches the hot pink, flips Harry off and then goes into the bathroom.

Louis returns, way too quickly, with his clothes and then plops down on the bed, smirking. Louis says “done.” Harry looks for Louis’ underwear. Harry says “did you take off all clothing underneath as well? Or is this a stall tactic Tomlinson.” Louis smirks and says “oh, well doctor Styles, you never said that I needed to take off everything before putting the gown on.” Harry decides to listen to Louis breathing first, and says “only if you'd like to do it yourself, otherwise I will do it for you.” Louis smirks and says “I like the thought of giving you a challenge.” Harry washes his hands, walks over to the bed and listens to Louis’ heart. Louis’ breathing is hitching, like he's extremely anxious. Harry's gut feeling about his loud personality just being a front to hide his fear is correct. Harry moves his stethoscope to Louis’ back and puts it under the gown. Harry feels a bra like strap, when he's going up Louis’ back with the stethoscope. Louis’ heart is racing and Harry wonders what else Louis could be wearing that he wants to hide.

Harry finishes listening to Louis, puts his stethoscope back around his neck and asks Louis to go back into the bathroom. Louis says “and do what, Styles?” Harry says “take off whatever else is under the gown. If you would like, there's a storage area in the bathroom that you could leave your stuff in.” Louis says “anything else?” Harry says “take your shoes and socks off too.” Louis says “anything else?” Louis smirks more. Harry says “no.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis realizes that doctor Styles wants him completely butt naked underneath the gown. Louis says “let me get this straight Styles, you want me to be butt naked underneath this gown?” Doctor Styles says “that is correct mister Louis.” Louis gasps and says “woah, woah, woah, you want me to be butt naked? I don't want anyone seeing my ass, I'm sorry, they're fucking obsessed with it. Like beyond obsessed with my ass.” Louis points to the camera. Doctor Styles says “I'm not going to expose your bum, but if you'd feel more comfortable, I could completely cover up your hips with a sheet.” Louis grins and says “excellent.” Louis gets off of the bed and grabs his pants. Louis smirks. Oli says “no, bad Louis, give me them.” Louis huffs and makes a face at him, plus gives him the middle finger. Oli holds onto Louis’ pants and jacket.

Louis goes into the bathroom and hears the cabinets being opened. Louis huffs, folds his arms and looks for a spot to put his clothes. He finally sees the little bench area and the small closet. Louis takes off the gown and the hospital pants first. Louis takes off his undershirt shirt and his bra. Louis puts them in the little closet. Louis unstuffs his boxers first before taking them off. Louis really wants to leave the panties on, because they are holding the cup in place. Doctor Styles says “oh Louis?” Louis says “yes?” Doctor Styles says “do you have to go to the bathroom at all?” Louis says “yes, why?” Doctor Styles says “excellent, mind peeing in a cup?” Louis says “why?!!!” Doctor Styles says “I'd like to make sure you don't have a bladder infection.” Louis says “oh.” Louis puts the hospital pants back on and the gown before opening the door. Doctor Styles gives him a cup and a couple of wipes.

Louis says “you know, I've got a bad aim, you sure you trust me?” Louis smirks and wiggles both of his eyebrows. Doctor Styles says “have you peed in a cup before?” Louis says “yes, but not since I was like 12!” Doctor Styles’ jaw drops open. Oli bursts out laughing hysterically. Doctor Styles says “you know what? Just forget that.” Louis smirks and gives him everything back. Louis goes back into the bathroom, shuts the door and locks it. Louis gets the athletic cup and the panties off.

Louis goes to the bathroom, before washing his hands. Louis finishes getting dressed into the gown and hospital pants before hiding all of his stuff in the closet. Louis smirks, washes his hands again and leaves the bathroom.

Louis sits down on the bed smirking. Louis covers himself up with the sheet right away. Doctor Styles says “Louis, have you ever had the two examinations I'm going to do?” Louis says “no, never.” Doctor Styles says “is there anything that you haven't told me yet, mister Tomlinson.”

Louis spits out “I haven't had a pelvic exam since I was sixteen. I lied to Oli three years ago, I lied to everyone on my team. Truth is I chickened out completely.” Harry says “you haven't been checked, down there, in ten years?” Louis says “correct.” The camera crew is stunned. Oli isn't that surprised and says “knew you lied.” Doctor Styles says “can you all leave the room for a while? I'd like to make sure to answer Louis’ questions, and i wouldn't want my patient feeling uncomfortable asking any questions.” They all leave the room with Oli.

Louis sighs. Doctor Styles says “anything else you're hiding?” Louis sighs and whispers super quietly “I have a huge fear of equipment, petrified of doctors and I've had very bad experiences.” Doctor Styles says quietly “okay, anything else?” Louis quietly tells him about what happened when he was seventeen and how it still haunts him sometimes. Doctor Styles quietly lets Louis know that he's probably got post traumatic stress disorder. Louis whispers quietly “coats kind of upset me a tiny bit.” Doctor Styles whispers “if it'd make you feel more comfortable, you can just call me Styles.” Louis whispers “okay, thanks.” Doctor Styles whispers “do you have any questions?” Louis whispers quietly “no.” Doctor Styles whispers quietly “I'd like to do a full basic pelvic exam on top of what you came here for. If that's alright?” Louis whispers “yes, that's fine. Can I um, ask that you not completely expose me? I'm..ah um..virgin. My…um…girlfriends…haven't even seen me like that.” Doctor Styles says quietly “I'm not going to let you be exposed sweetheart, okay?” Louis whispers “okay.” 

Doctor Styles whispers “would you feel more comfortable on your sides or back? And do you need more sheets?” Louis whispers “sides. And lots more sheets.” Louis whispers “I um…how…um…will.” Doctor Styles whispers “no questions are stupid, okay?” Louis takes a deep breath and whispers “how will you get to my bum?” Doctor Styles smiles softly and whispers quietly “just pulling down these pants in the back only. Then I will cover your bum back up. Okay?” Louis bites his lips. Doctor Styles moves so that he's sitting down in front of Louis and says quietly “do you need a specific person, Louis?” Louis needs Paddy, he’s the only member of his security team who knows about his head space tendencies and his severe anxiety issues. Preston is the only security team member who knows about Louis’ periods, and constantly has supplies for it. Preston also knows about Louis’ stuttering tendencies. Oli, however, knows all of that and would understand what's wrong quicker than Preston or Paddy could get to him. Louis whispers quietly “Oli.” Doctor Styles gets Oli only. Oli gets what's wrong, just looking at Louis. Oli whispers quietly “do you have blankets?”

Harry's pov:

Harry gets out a blanket and more sheets. Oli puts the blanket down between the two sheets. Harry puts two more sheets into the pile and Louis is able to calm down more. Harry lets Louis think about questions and Louis genuinely has no questions. Harry says “I just want you to be aware that I’ll be changing my gloves at least once, after I start checking you.” Louis says “okay, thanks for the warning.” Harry says “any questions sweetheart? Do you want me to explain everything to you before letting everyone back in?” Oli leaves again to give Louis privacy. Louis says “no, I will be fine, thanks for asking Doctor Styles.” Harry says “you sure?” Louis says “positive.” Harry lets them all back into the room.

Louis pov:

The camera crew and Oli return. They sit down in their original places.

Doctor Styles shuts the door to the room and the bathroom. Louis smirks at him. Doctor Styles smirks back, washes his hands before grabbing gloves and walking over to Louis. Doctor Styles moves this metal cart tray thingy over to the bed. Doctor Styles says “lay down, on your side, facing the sink.” Louis smirks and says “okay.” Louis says “wouldn't it be easier if I was on my back?” Oli snorts and snickers. Louis says “what's so funny lad?” Oli says “nothing, need me to hold your hands?” Louis says “nope, I'm good.”

Louis hears doctor Styles pulling a package open and popping a cap up. Louis chances a glance and looks absolutely curious at the weird looking thingys that came out of the package. Oli says “you wanna know yet?” Louis says “nope!! I'm going to just trust that doctor Styles here knows what he's doing.” Louis lies down on his side and faces the sink. Louis smirks and says “so Oli, what can I do right now?” Doctor Styles says “you can try to read something, if you'd like.” Louis says “okay.” Louis smirks. 

Doctor Styles says “do you want me to tell you yet?” Louis says “no, just get on with it, will you?” Doctor Styles says “okay, can you lie back down and let me start?” Louis smirks, lies back down and says “I want a pillow.” Oli fetches Louis a couple of pillows. Louis puts one under his head. Louis smacks the camera with the other and then cracks up laughing hysterically. Oli holds onto the other pillows so that he stops throwing them. Louis feels doctor Styles pulls down the hospital gown in the back and keeps him completely covered with the sheets, plus the blanket, which is helping Louis’ fear of them seeing everything. Louis says “fuck, my ass is completely exposed. Thank god you creeps can't see it.” Louis feels doctor Styles’ fingers spread his ass cheeks open.

Louis gasps and says “what are you doing?” Doctor Styles says “getting ready to check your prostate.” Louis’ jaw drops and he whispers “fuck.” Louis hears this squirting noise and says “what's that?” Oli snickers and says “lubricant.” Louis says “oh, alright.” Doctor Styles says “ready?” Louis says “yes.” Doctor Styles says “relax.” Louis listens and relaxes. Louis’ eyes bug out and he squeals at the sudden intrusion of his bum. Louis says “fucking hell, much better not knowing, would've freaked out on you had you told me.” Doctor Styles says “good to know.” Doctor Styles puts in a second finger. Louis moans and says “fuck, shit, how many fingers are you putting in?” Doctor Styles says “just these two, and that was just the beginning.” Louis says “okay, alright, get it over with already.” Louis regrets his words as soon as doctor Styles’ fingers start moving inside of him.

Louis hisses and says “this is so weird, what the hell are you doing?” Doctor Styles hums and says “I'm trying to find your prostate, just try to relax, and don't touch yourself.” Louis says “hun?” Oli moves and whispers extremely super quietly into Louis’ ear “he means don't touch the front, where your dick is.” Louis understands instantly. Doctor Styles keeps searching for it and says “fucking hell, where is it?” Louis says “I don't know! You're the doctor, not me.” Doctor Styles pulls his fingers out and Louis is relieved. Doctor Styles takes off his gloves, throws them away, washes his hands and opens the door. Doctor Styles asks for an ultrasound machine.

Liam agrees quickly and leaves the area. Doctor Styles shuts the door again. Doctor Styles covers Louis’ butt. Louis pulls up the hospital pants and says “is everything alright?” Oli shakes his head no and motions Louis closer to him. Louis rolls his eyes, lies down and whispers “what?” Oli whispers into his ear super super quietly “tell him that it's at an angle or something, you don't want him doing an ultrasound, finding out the truth and them catching it on video.” Louis quickly tries to think of something, but Oli glares and says “tell him or I will, tommo.” Doctor Styles spins around and says “tell me what?” Louis’ eyes bug out.

Harry's pov:

Harry's livid with Louis refusing to tell him everything. Harry's ready to just feel around Louis’ pelvic area and find out what the hell is going on. Harry instantly realizes that Louis could actually be intersexual, his best friend in college was extremely interested in specializing in intersexuality. Taught Harry more than school did, still tells Harry anything new that he's learned working with intersexual patients. Sometimes it can't be accessed at all through their ass, instead in the middle where a vagina might've been or actually in a vagina that they're hiding from the world.

Oli threatens Louis and Harry spins around glaring, demanding to know what. Louis spits out “the online things recommend cleaning yourself, really well ahead of time. So I used my girlfriends vaginal douching product in my ass.” Harry's jaw drops, he was not expecting that answer as a reason for him not being able to find Louis’ prostate. Harry also realizes that Louis is a complete virgin, so he wouldn't even know what's supposed to feel like his prostate. Harry says “okay, this is very important Louis. Vaginal douching products aren't recommended to be used in the vagina because it can upset the natural balance of the vagina which is able to clean itself. So Louis, what made you think it was safe enough to use in your bum?” Louis jaw drops, his eyes are comically wide and he says “well I didn't know that!” Harry groans and says “there's a disclaimer right on the package.” Louis winces and says “oops? I mean I don't usually read directions anyway. Just guess as I go.” Harry huffs and says “let’s just hope you don't have a serious infection, in your ass, Tomlinson.” Louis blushes and says “sorry.”

Harry sighs, gets more gloves and then puts two of them down on the cart.

Louis’ pov:

Doctor Styles snaps on the gloves and grabs the lube bottle again. Doctor Styles pokes around Louis’ spot between his holes. Louis gasps. Doctor Styles says “want me to tell you what I'm doing this time?” Louis says “nope.” Doctor Styles squirts lube onto his fingers again and Louis gasps at the feeling of his two fingers going into his vagina one at a time. Louis’ eyes go wide, just like before. Doctor Styles says “relax your bum mister Tomlinson, I'm going to give your ass a few minutes to adjust, just like before.” Louis relaxes his entire pelvic region and Doctor Styles lets him adjust to the new feeling. Louis says “hurry up and get on with it, will ya?” Doctor Styles hushes him and says “you’re not relaxed enough. In fact, you’re even more tense.” Louis says “well it's a little hard to relax with the intrusion of your god damn fingers, Styles!! Actually try extremely hard to relax!” Oli bursts into laughter. Louis glares at him and snaps “it's not funny, shut the fuck up.” Oli bites back a giggle. Louis feels his one finger go a bit deeper and move around a bit. Louis starts to relax a bit and then the other finger goes deeper. Doctor Styles’ fingers go to a specific spot and then push against something that feels weird. Louis gasps and moans at the feeling. Doctor Styles stops moving them so much, and Louis knows that he's checking his heart beat. Louis makes a couple of faces that he thought were funny as a viewer. Louis scrunches his nose up. Louis feels Doctor Styles’ fingers pull out of his vagina and he says “all done with that part.” Louis sighs in relief and doesn't move an inch. Doctor Styles takes off the gloves, stands up and throws them away.

Louis works on getting the hospital pants back on completely. Louis puts the covers back on completely and smirks at the camera. Louis smirks and shows the big blanket before saying “creeps that were hoping to get a close up of my ass right now, I present to you being three steps ahead of you.” Louis covers it back up with the two sheets grinning. Louis smirks and says “I'm a genius, aren't I?” Oli bursts out laughing and says “yes, you're a genius Louis.” Louis smirks and says “I know I am.” Doctor Styles tilts his head towards the camera and then the door. Louis smirks and says “thank you for the offer to kick them out again doctor Styles, but they're fine.” Doctor Styles says “are you sure?” Louis says “absolutely positive.” Doctor Styles says “anything else you'd like to confess?” Louis smirks and says “nope.” Doctor Styles says “okay.” Oli says “is his ass really worth 16 million pounds?”

Louis squeals and says “I did not insure my ass you dimwit, that is a terrible rumor that isn't true. And you know it.” Oli says “but Louis, it's the biggest ass set you have, biggest asset in the world.” Louis smacks him in the back of the head and says “that is the absolute worst pun I've ever heard in my life.” Doctor Styles says “very good pun, I might try an assets joke on Niall, it'll for sure get his Irish ass snorting his ass set off.” Doctor Styles grins at his own joke and fails to hold back a giggle fit. Louis just bursts out laughing at him, and says “please tell me you caught that?” The camera man nods the camera up and down. Louis grins and says “so who's Niall?”

Doctor Styles says “Niall Horan, he’s an endocrinologist.” Louis says “okay, good to know.” There's a knock on the door and doctor Styles says “come in.” Liam opens the door, and says “I have the ultrasound machine.” Doctor Styles says “thank you Liam, you can leave it in the hallway.” Liam agrees and shuts the door. Doctor Styles grabs more gloves after washing his hands again. Louis smirks and says “so, anyone got any bets?” Oli snickers and says “I bet you're balls are enlarged.” Louis’ jaw drops and he says “that is a horrible bet!” The camera man bets that someone will tell another pun.

Louis says “no, just no.” Oli snickers and says “I bet that Eleanor is going to be jealous as fuck.” Louis smirks and says “no, she was only going to be jealous if it was a woman doing this.” Doctor Styles says “so Louis, are you going to move on your own or should I move you?” Louis’ jaw drops and he says “rude!! I am not small.” Oli snickers and agrees. Doctor Styles says “I believe you, and I’m not going to tell the joke I'm thinking of because it'd be very unprofessional of me.” Louis says “I'm very big you know.”

Doctor Styles holds up the sheets. Louis smirks and says “thank you, at least someone is kind enough to think of my dignity!” Oli snickers and says “burn!!” Louis grins and moves onto his other side. Doctor Styles motions to the hospital pants. Louis glares at him and says “no, not in front of the camera.” Doctor Styles says “I offered to kick them out, you said no. Do you want me to kick them out now?” Louis smirks and says “nope.” Doctor Styles whispers quietly “do you want to pull the pants down or do you want me to do that?” Louis’ eyes bug out and he squawks. Louis says “close your eyes you freaks!!” Oli laughs hysterically and says “what did you think?” Louis blushes and admits he thought it was going to be done through the gown. 

Doctor Styles says “that's not how this works, Louis. And besides, you said so yourself that it hasn't been checked since you were 16, god only knows what kind of hygiene you've done since then.” Louis smirks and says “well, I do shower, just so you know. I'm not that lazy, but I don't cook or clean.” Doctor Styles says “so you're saying that there's no way I'm going to find an infection?” Louis smirks and says “exactly.” Oli snickers and says “I'll bet you that you will.” Doctor Styles says “I'm afraid to ask, but I have to. Did you use the douching product on your, you know?” Louis looks completely confused, looks at Oli and says “spell it out for me?” Oli giggles and says “he's asking if you, the king of dirty language mind you, used the vaginal douching product on your dick.” Louis squeals and says “Oli!! Not in front of the children!!” Doctor Styles snorts. The camera man giggles. Oli says “you swear all of the time.” Louis covers his ears with his fingers. Doctor Styles says “I'm taking this current dodging of my question as a yes.”

Louis’ mouth drops open, how did he figure that out? Louis blurts out his thoughts. Oli bursts out laughing. Louis glares and smacks him across the back of the head. Oli says “ow! What was that for?!” Louis says “encouraging this one’s questioning!!” The camera man shakes the camera back and forth. Doctor Styles says “I don't have anymore questions. Actually I do, but I'm not going to ask because I'm afraid of your answer.” Louis says “I used a different one up my ass.” Louis rolls his eyes and says “Oli purchased it.” Louis smirks. Oli squeals and says “you told me it was for a prank, not your ass!!” Louis says “you wouldn't have purchased it had I told you the truth. Now, hush it.” The camera man asks if he threw it away or if his girlfriend could've used it in her who-ha. Louis head snaps to doctor Styles, who mouths vagina. Louis says “that's a very offensive thing to call a girls private area, first of all. Second of all, I'm not that stupid, I threw it away.”

Harry's pov:

The camera man sighs in relief. Harry can't, because Louis cannot know how bad it is to contaminate the two areas, otherwise his anxiety is going to go through the roof. Louis’ head snaps to him again, and his eyes are filled with anxiety. Harry says “alright, enough questioning Louis.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis smirks at them, doctor Styles is clearly on Louis’ side in all of this. Getting the two of them distracted, yet completely turning it around when they've gone too far. Louis is also getting away with dodging completely, and stalling, which he didn't think he'd get away with. Doctor Styles also isn't pushing Louis into being examined. Louis grins at the camera, wiggling his eyebrows. The camera man asks what he's doing. Louis says “giving my fan base what they deserve, mate!! They are pretty accurate when it comes to what I'm telling them with just a look.”

Doctor Styles says “Mister Tomlinson, how about you come back another time? Without a camera to distract you and without an ego the size of Uranus.” Louis’ jaw drops, his eyes bug out and he squeals “did you just make a pun about my ass and my ego?!” Oli bursts out laughing and says “yes, yes he did.” Louis faces the camera man and says “did you hear that?” The camera man nods it a bit. Louis mouths drops open, he closes it, lets it fall open again and then turns to face Oli, before shutting his mouth and facing doctor Styles. Oli bursts out laughing hysterically.

Louis just doesn't know how to even respond. Doctor Styles is smirking and says “what's wrong now, Louis?” Oli bursts out laughing hysterically again. Louis smacks Oli upside the head and he says “ow!! What was that for?!” Louis smirks and says “no one likes a smart alec ass kisser.” Oli stays silent.

Doctor Styles says “mister Tomlinson, I seriously recommend that you come back another day, you're so distracted by the camera.” Louis says “it's all Oli’s fault, and I deeply apologize for his behavior, he's going to stop, right Oli?” Oli nods his head, grins and zips his lips.

Louis turns his attention back to doctor Styles, and gets into the position that he was in before. Louis realizes that either he pulls his pants down or doctor Styles will. Louis puts his hands under the sheets and blanket to shimmy the hospital pants down a bit. Louis smirks, pulls his hands out and says “just helping.” Oli mutters “probably made it harder that means.” Louis smirks and winks.

Harry's pov:

Harry rolls his eyes, washes his hands, puts on another pair of gloves and then goes back over to Louis. Harry thinks that if Louis just has a vagina, which is what it felt like to Harry, that he'll just look and then check Louis’ glands while acting like it's Louis’ balls. Harry moves the tray closer with his foot, and then lifts up the insane amount of sheets, plus the blanket, plus more sheets, but it's helping his patients anxiety level a lot. Louis looks at him only and he's trying very hard to contain his anxiety. Harry smiles and says “ready?” Louis says “yes, is there anything that you recommend I do?” Oli says “suck your thumb.” Louis says “shut up.” Louis looks directly at him.

Harry says “try not to think about it.” Louis snorts and says “a little too late for that advice.” Harry says “I meant over thinking.” Louis says “obviously.” Louis gives him a look. Harry says “and I'm saying that you're thinking way too much. To the point that it's probably effecting how tense your body is, and the other thing that I need you to do is trust me.” Louis’ breathing is clearly effected by that statement, to the point of Oli and the camera man noticing. Louis says “I am trusting you, doctor Styles.” Harry says “on a scale out of one hundred, how much are you trusting me?” Louis says “ten.” Harry says “really? Because it seems to me that you're only giving me two out of one hundred.” Louis’ jaw drops. Harry says “I want you to actually give me ten.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis tries to do the math in his head. Oli says “forgive him, he's never been good at math.” Oli smirks. Louis flips him off and says “I'm thinking about it.” Louis could try to give Styles five percent more of his trust, but that's 15 total and that's a lot. Louis says “I'll give you fifty, but that's it.” Doctor Styles says “that's fine, thank you.”  
Louis says “don't tell me what you're doing, I'll be able to feel it.” Doctor Styles says “well I might tell you, if I think it's going to help you to relax.” Louis says “I highly doubt that it would help for you to tell me, doctor Styles.” Louis rolls his eyes. He thought that Styles would be different and understanding, of his issues. Louis feels Doctor Styles pull down the hospital pants more. Louis tries to relax, but he physically can't. Doctor Styles says “can you move your knees apart?”

Harry's pov:

Louis’ eyes bug out at him. Oli says “oh for fucks sake, doctor Styles, don't listen to this stubborn brat. Louis, your dick is obviously between you thighs, and that's why he's asking you to move your knees apart.” Louis says “why's that?” Oli says “so he can check your balls idiot.” Oli rolls his eyes. Harry says “actually that's not why, I thought of starting off with making sure that there's no infections.” Louis smirks and says “smart call, I mean it kind of stinks a bit, but that's more the athletic cup.” Louis’ eyes look mischievous. Harry says “Louis, stop it, I see that look in your eyes.” Louis jaw drops and he says “damn you, you're foiling my prank.” Harry smirks and says “you're very welcome, now stop trying to prank us all.” Louis frowns, pouts and says “you're no fun, I'm only trying to prank Oli.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis moves his knees apart just barely. Doctor Styles says “thank you.” Louis feels Doctor Styles’ fingers touch him and then move everywhere to check between skin folds. Louis shuts his eyes closed tightly and tries to relax. Louis doesn't even make a sound when Harry touches his most sensitive spot and checks for infections. Louis bites his lips and tries not to tense up. Louis says “are you quite finished yet? I'm getting impatient here.” Doctor Styles says “no, I'm not done yet, and stop tensing up.” Louis says “I will do whatever the fuck I want, doctor Styles, and I will continue to tense up.” Oli laughs. Doctor Styles grabs one of the oval things from the tray. Louis says “what the hell is that?” Oli giggles hysterically. Doctor Styles says “if you're going to keep laughing at my patient, you can leave the room.” Oli’s jaw drops open. Louis smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at the camera. Doctor Styles says “Louis, focus.” Louis squawks and says “I am focused on you, I'm listening.” Oli giggles and says “he says that to Eleanor all the time.” Louis says “shut your mouth, and I do too listen to my girlfriend, Eleanor.”

Doctor Styles says “you, shut up or leave the room.” Oli’s jaw drops and he says “are you always this rude to patient's friends or family?” Doctor Styles says “most friends or family wouldn't be acting like you are or laughing at everything their friend or family member asks. Stop side railing, side tracking, and embarrassing your supposed friend, who is also your boss mind you.” Oli’s stunned speechless.

Louis grins and snickers. Louis says “yeah, I'm your boss.” Oli glares, but stays absolutely silent. Louis is assuming that's for his balls, which he doesn't even have, so Louis doesn't even understand what doctor Styles is going to do. Louis should've watched the entire videos and then maybe he wouldn't feel so stupid right now. Louis says it out loud. Louis eyes bug out. The camera man offers to leave. Doctor Styles says “good idea, Oli, go with him please.” Oli and the camera man leave the room with the camera. 

After the door shuts, Louis sighs in relief. Doctor Styles giggles and says quietly “do you want me to tell you exactly what I'm going to do, without them in here?” Louis whispers quietly “yes please.” Doctor Styles whispers very quietly “you have glands near your vagina, which are very easy to check, but it's all the way around your vagina, and two of my fingers will go inside of it. If you don't think you can handle that, I could always just finish checking you for infections, because you've got way more areas that can be hiding infections, everyone with vaginas does.” Louis whispers quietly “okay, why the oval things?” Doctor Styles whispers very quietly “I respect my patients wishes, you’re in the closet, clearly, and I need you to trust me. They are mainly going to be used for show for the camera, and you’re an actor, so act aroused.” Louis smirks and whispers quietly “good thing I watched all of the male videos to the very end. The girls, I clicked off as soon as the doctor brought out those metal torture devices.” Doctor Styles whispers “well I promise that's not happening today, okay?” Louis sighs in relief and whispers “okay, thanks.”

Doctor Styles takes off the gloves and lets them back into the room. Louis looks at him and says “if you wash your hands again, I'm going to diagnose you with OCD.” Oli bursts out laughing. Doctor Styles shuts the door and says “well I wouldn't want to not wash my hands and possibly cause you to get sick.” Louis says “good point, never mind.” Oli laughs and giggles. Doctor Styles seriously washes his hands again, grabs more gloves, puts them on and then grabs one of the things again.

Doctor Styles does exactly what he told Louis he'd do. Louis makes a silly face at the camera. The camera guy giggles. Louis sticks his tongue out and then looks at doctor Styles. Doctor Styles switches the things out and then checks the other side. Louis makes more faces. Oli snickers at his pain. Doctor Styles finally finishes and pulls his fingers out of Louis’ vagina. Louis says “fine-a-fucking-ly!! Jesus Christ, that took too long.” The camera guy bursts out giggling. Oli bursts out laughing and says “did you like it?” Louis says “excuse me?” Oli says “nothing.” Louis watches doctor Styles take off his gloves after throwing things away and then washing his hands again. Doctor Styles dries his hands and throws the paper towel away. Louis covers himself back up with the sheets, shuts his legs and pulls the hospital pants back up. Oli says “your bum is showing.” Louis squeals and quickly moves to cover it, before discovering that Oli lied. Louis jaw drops and he says “you little shit!! How dare you prank me like that, Oli.” Louis sits up, keeps the covers on and says “I feel insulted Oli, you call that a prank mate? That was weak.”

Oli laughs hysterically and then finally apologizes before shutting up. Doctor Styles sits down and says “are you two quite finished yet?” Louis says “yes, please pardon Oli for his rude behavior.” Oli snorts and snickers. Louis flips him off. Doctor Styles folds his arms, they both giggle and snicker. Doctor Styles gives them a look. Louis shuts up instantly. Oli laughs harder and then shuts up after a few glares from the camera man.

Doctor Styles unfolds his arms and starts talking. Louis tries very hard to focus on what he's saying, and keep up with his speaking paces. Louis is struggling to keep up, so he just keeps nodding his head, when he thinks he needs to answer. Doctor Styles seems to not accept his nodding, so Louis says “okay.” Louis realizes that it's a headspace taking over without a trigger and there's nothing he can do to speak up or stop it. Louis lets his head spaces, that rarely happen take over the situation completely.


End file.
